pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Williamsoundia
(stage 1) 55 (stage 2) 100 (stage 3) |health = 100 (stage 1) 350 (stage 2) 800 (stage 3) |unlocked = Unknown |flavor text = The Cherry Bombs recently tried to do a collaboration with her, but the only answer they got was "ok boomers"}} Williamsoundia is a fan-made plant created by Cryptic72, for Jurassic-themed worlds. It starts as a small plant that does light damage on the 2 tiles in fron of it, and end up becoming able to do heavy damage in a 3x4 area and slow down zombies when it is fully grown-up After 25 seconds of its life, it will become a stage 2 Williamsoundia, and will achieve stage 3 only 30 seconds after reaching stage 2, making it need 55 seconds to reach stage 3 When it reaches stage 3, her attacks will slow down zombies to 75 of their regular speed, and show a little effect over their head when they are affected Range details Origins This plant is based on the Williamsonia, an extinct genus of plants belonging to the extinct group known as the Bennettitales, which were similar to Cycadales but produced flower-looking organs in certain genus Almanac Entry Williamsoundia will send small shockwaves at the ennemies, but will grow stronger and stronger as time goes on |description = Special: Can grow over time and gain attack power Can slow down zombies (stage 3 only) The Cherry Bombs recently tried to do a collaboration with her, but the only answer they got was "ok boomers" |box title = Williamsoundia}} Plant food effect When fed Plant Food, will automatically grow to her next stage, as well as do 200 damage and stun every zombies in his range Arma-Mint upgrade When upgraded by Enforce-Mint, she will grow 2 other "flowers", and do 300 damage instead of 100 Strategies This is plant is absolutely useless at her first stage, hitting as hard as a Lv1 Peashooter and having only a 2 tiles range. However, she will become interesting at stage 2, having the same reach as a Snapdragon but with more attack power. The stage 3 abilities make Williamsoundia on of the best plants in the game, being able to hit a wide area while also slowing down zombies : this makes her able to deal almost instantly with Basic Zombies and Imps. It can also easily take out Conehead Zombies, and will make a short work out of Bucketheads if it has a little bit of support. Its high health also allow it to withstand zombies that may come too close or appear directly on his tile, like Swashbucklers. It will however still have troublew with "Gargantuars', and may risk getting destroyed before it reaches stage 3. Combine this plant with more defensive ones like Wall-Nuts, and/or with strategies that normally used for Phat Beet and Gloom-Shroom, as a stage 2 Williamsoundia will be able to hit lanes next to her. Trivia *It is the second Jurassic-themed plant created by Cryptic72 **It is also his second plant based on an extinct genus